


Match With Me

by TrashCanLife



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Party Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCanLife/pseuds/TrashCanLife
Summary: The other day, everyone in Aqours drew straws to see who would be put on planning duty for the Halloween party planned for after their next live performance. It was currently evening and getting everything all set up was taking longer then expected.





	Match With Me

**Author's Note:**

> YohaDia needs more love & attention
> 
> Anyways, this fic is based off of their Halloween URs - the unidolized versions but the idolized are referenced
> 
> Yohane is my best girl & Halloween Yohane was my dream UR for the longest time!! It took me 566 DAYS to get her so if I can get her, you can bring home your best girl too!! :D
> 
> I also have to wake up in 6 hours but I really wanted to write a quick fanfic lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy & Happy Halloween!!

"Yoshiko-san, could you please stop messing around?" Scolded Dia as her underclassmen was drawing another satanic circle in the clubroom. "Don't call me Yoshiko!" She screamed. "Yohane never messes around, this is all for the party!"

The other day, everyone in Aqours drew straws to see who would be put on planning duty for the Halloween party planned for after their next live performance. It was currently evening and getting everything all set up was taking longer then expected. Dia was finishing up pouring the candy into pumpkins as Yoshi- Yohane was off in her own world again.

"It's finished!" Yohane cheered out of nowhere. Dia turned around in her chair. "What were you even working on?" Yohane stood in front of the circle she had just draped onto the wall. "Behold my little demon! Our attire is complete!"

Dia sighed. "Yoshiko-san, we already have our new outfit for the show." Yohane reached into her box as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "It's not for that. I figured since we put together this party that we could match." She pulled out two hats; a witches hat and a mini top hat. "Sorry I got distracted, I just wanted this to be perfect!"

Dia stood up to get a better look at the hats. They were both really nicely made. "Did you make these yourself?" The older girl asked. Yohane nodded. "You can't find anything like this around here!" She put the witches hat on Dia's head. "Just as I thought, it looks perfect on you, my little demon!"

Dia adjusted the hat as she smiled. "So?" Yohane spoke up. "Do you wanna match with me?" Dia blushed as she gave the younger girl a gentle smile.

"I'd love to, Yohane-san."


End file.
